Chug and Friends: Ronald's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories
Here is Seth Cvengros's eleventh full movie, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr. Cast *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Old Chuffy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Ronald's Ghost Engine (from Chug and Friends) as Percy's Ghost Engine *Old McDonald (from Chug and Friends) as Sam the Farmer *Terry (from Chug and Friends) as Terence *Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Henrietta *Bella (from Chug and Friends) as Victoria *Edwina (from Chug and Friends) as Elsie *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Jim (from Chug and Friends) as Jem Cole *Haday (from Chug and Friends) as Harold *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Scotty (from Chug and Friends) as Donald *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Garry (from Chug and Friends) as Bertie *Kenny (from Chug and Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling *Cosmo (from Chug and Friends) as Mrs. Kyndley *Farmer Pickles (from Chug and Friends) as Farmer Finney *Santa Claus (from Chug and Friends) as Santa Claus *Andrew (from Chug and Friends) as Douglas *Shyla (from Chug and Friends) as Oliver *Annabelle and Isabella (from Chug and Friends) as Isabel and Dulcie *Bob (from Chug and Friends) as Toad *The Foreman (from Chug and Friends) as The Foreman *Georail (from Chug and Friends) as Diesel *Buster (from Chug and Friends) as Boco *Millay (from Chug and Friends) as Mavis *Reverend Lovejoy (from Chug and Friends) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Coaches *Dan and Phil (from Chug and Friends) as Bill and Ben *Wimpy (from Chug and Friends) as The Injured Sailor *Annie and Hallie (from Chug and Friends) as Alice and Mirabel Transcript (Ronald's Ghostly Trick, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Ronald's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(Owl hooting) *(Ghostly whistle blows) *Ronald: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Chug: Ronald, what are you talking about? *Ronald: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Chug and Old Chuffy: Where? *Narrator: Asked Chug and Old Chuffy. *Ronald: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Chug: Ha! *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he sets off, hauling his ten freight cars like a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, a conflat car, two stone, slate cars, and a caboose) *Ronald: Chug didn't believe in ghosts. *Narrator: Said Ronald next morning. His driver laughed. *Ronald's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Narrator: Ronald was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. *(Ronald's whistle toots, as he returns home, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose, as the owl hoots) *Narrator: Ronald knew where he was, even in the dark. *Ronald: Sheda's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) *Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Old McDonald the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Ronald's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) *Ronald: Ouch! (coughs) *Narrator: Ronald broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. *Narrator: Ronald's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Ronald, or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Ronald chuckled. *Ronald: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scare Chug. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Old Chuffy promised to help. *(Toby's bell rings as Old Chuffy arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Chug was being oiled up for his evening train. *Old Chuffy: Ronald's had an accident! *Narrator: Cried Old Chuffy. *Chug: Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Old Chuffy: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Chug: Out with it, Old Chuffy. I can't wait all evening. *Old Chuffy: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: It looked like Ronald's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Old Chuffy. I'll take care of you. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he approaches the shed) *Ronald: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! (Chug looks depressed) Let me in, let me in! *Narrator: Wailed Ronald. *Old Chuffy: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Ronald: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *Chug: Oh dear! *Narrator: Explained Chug. *Chug: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Jerome and Travis. *(Chug's whistle toots as he flees) *Narrator: It was morning when Chug returned. (Chug, exhausted, arrives at Danville station, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, only to meet up with Old Chuffy, Helen, Victoria, and Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose) *Old Chuffy: Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked Old Chuffy. *Chug: (confused) Who?! Me? Ah well. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: (depressed) I knew you'd be sad about Ronald, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Chug's whistle toots) *(Ghostly whistle) *Chug: (alarmed) Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (Chug flees with his coaches) *Narrator: Ronald was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Ronald: (arrives at the station with his three mail cars and caboose) Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Old Chuffy: Anyone would think... *Narrator: Chuckled Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: ...that our Chug had just seen a ghost! *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Wolly Bear, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: In the summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the tracks raking it into heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Percy stops where they have been cutting. The men load up his empty wagons and he pulls them to the station. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he takes nine hay cars to Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina to take) *Narrator: Toby then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock. *(Old Chuffy's bell rings as he, Helen, Bella, and Edwina, take the nine cars toward the hills to help the farmers to feed their stock) *Ronald: Wheeeeeeeesh! *Narrator: Percy gave a ghostly whistle. *Ronald: Don't be frightened, Thomas. *Narrator: He laughed. *Ronald: It's only me! *Chug: Your ugly face is enough to frighten anyone. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: You're like... *Ronald: Ugly indeed. I'm... *Chug: A green caterpillar with red stripes. *Narrator: Continued Chug firmly. *Chug: You crawl like one too. *Ronald: You know I don't! *Chug: Who's been late every afternoon this week? *Ronald: It's the hay. *Chug: I can't help that. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Time's time, and Miss Bertha relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours. (puffs away with Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) *Ronald: Green caterpillar indeed. (takes eight empty hay cars to the harbour to collect some hay) *Narrator: Fumed Ronald, as he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbour. *Ronald: Everyone says I'm handsome, or at least nearly anyone. Anyway, my curves are better than Chug's corners. Chug says I'm always late. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Ronald: I'm never late, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to Chug? He can always catch up time farther on. *Narrator: All the same, he and his driver decided to start home early. Then came trouble. *(The crate of treacle appears held by a crane before it falls down and lands on Ronald with a loud Wham!) *Narrator: A crate of treacle was upset all over Ronald, who was cross. He was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely. (Ronald sets off with his eight freight cars and caboose to find Chug and his coaches) *Ronald's Driver: Look at that! *Narrator: Explained the driver. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the track. The line climbed here. *Ronald's Driver: Take a run at it, Ronald. *Narrator: His driver advised. Ronald gathered speed. But the hay made the rails slippery and his wheels wouldn't grip. Time after time he stalled with spinning wheels and had to wait until the line ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. Chug seethed impatiently. *Chug: (looking confused, and while standing at Santa Rosa, checks his watch, takes out and puts a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, lights a match, puts the lit match into his pipe, and begins smoking) Ten minutes late. I warned him. Passengers will complain and Miss Bertha... *Narrator: Then they all saw Ronald. (everyone laughing) They laughed and shouted. *Ronald: Sorry I'm late. *Narrator: Ronald panted. *Chug: (chuckles) Look what's crawled out of the hay! *Narrator: Teased Chug. *Ronald: What's wrong? *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Chug: Talk about hairy caterpillars. *Narrator: Puffed Chug. *Chug: It's worth been late to have seen you. *Narrator: When Ronald got home, his driver showed him what he looked like in the mirror. *Ronald: (alarmed when he sees himself in the mirror) Bust my buffers! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just look like a woolly bear. Please clean me before Old Chuffy comes. (Chug and Old Chuffy arrive) *Narrator: But it was no good. Thomas told Toby all about it. Instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Chug and Old Chuffy made jokes about woolly bear caterpillars, and other creatures which crawled about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Ronald thought they were really being very silly indeed! *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Chug and Ronald's Mountain Adventure, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: If someday you should see Chug the Tender Engine puffing happily along the line, he may be on his way to a village nestled deep in the heart of the Island of Sodor. One December morning, Thomas whistled to all his friends. (Chug chuffs over the valley, hauling Jerome, Travis, his special coach, and caboose, before Garry arrives) *Chug: It's nearly Christmas and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels. (Thomas puffs away, hauling seven freight cars like a coal car, a fish van, boxcar, a slate car, a china clay, a tar wagon, a cattle car, and a caboose) *Narrator: But then, an early snowstorm came. The island was covered with thick snow. The engines found work difficult. (the engines are trying to pull some wagons out of the snow, but aren't succeeding, and are plowing through the snow) Some had to help clear snow from the track and workmen halfed away at the frozen banks of ice. Chug and Ronald were collecting important mail for Christmas. *Chug: Driver says there's of mail for the village. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: I'll need an extra car for it all. *Narrator: Ronald was feeling left out. *Ronald: (in Crash Bandicoot's sigh) Oh... It's not fair, you're not leaving any mail for me. *Narrator: But Percy's chance had come. *Chug's Driver: There's been a change of plan. *Narrator: Said Chug's driver. *Chug's Driver: Miss Bertha needs us at the big station. Ronald, you are to take Chug's train to the village. *Narrator: Ronald was delighted, but Chug was sad. *Chug: I won't be able to say happy Christmas to all my friends. *Ronald: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Ronald kindly. *Ronald: I'll do it for you. *Chug: It's not the same. *Narrator: Sighed Chug. (Chug puffs away, while Ronald takes Chug's mail cars toward the village, but stops) Ronald was making good time on his way to the village when suddenly... *Ronald's Driver: What's that? *Narrator: Called his driver. There ahead was a fogman by the line. He was holding a red light. *Fogman: The village is cut off by the snow. *Narrator: He shouted. *Fogman: We need snowplows, workmen and a helicopter. Leave your cars on the sidings and go back quickly. (Ronald obeys and leaves his mail cars in a siding and hurries to an airfield to wake Haday up) *Narrator: Ronald was soon steaming to Harold's airfield. *Ronald: Peep, peep! *Narrator: Whistled Ronald. *Ronald: Wake up, lazy-wings, the mountain villagers need your help. They're stranded. *Haday: With so. *Narrator: Replied Haday. *Haday: I like an emergency to keep me warm. (wakes up and starts flying) *Narrator: And he buzzed away. *Ronald: Now. *Narrator: Sighed Ronald. *Ronald: What's next? *Narrator: Suddenly, there was Chug with Terry the Tractor and the works train. (Chug, Terry, and the works train travel toward the village with Ronald following) *Chug: Come on, Ronald. *Narrator: Whistled Chug. *Chug: Follow me. *Narrator: The two engines battled their way through the snow. At last, they reached the village. Harold was already there busily dropping food to people and animals. Terry quickly got to work. *Terry: Lovely stuff. *Narrator: He said as he pushed the snow aside. *Villagers: Well done, Ronald. Well done, Chug. *Narrator: Cheered the villagers. *Villagers: You're the best Santa Claus this village has ever had! *Ronald: What's a Santa Claus? *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Chug: Santa Claus is someone who drops presents down chimneys at Christmas time. *Narrator: Percy looked at his funnel. *Ronald: I wonder if... *Chug: No! *Narrator: Laughed Chug. *Chug: Chimneys, Ronald, not funnels. Which reminds me, your mail train is still back at the siding isn't it? *Narrator: Ronald hurried back to fetch it. Just then, Old Chuffy arrived with Helen (Percy hurries back to fetch the mail train, while Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive to see Thomas) *Toby: We've brought lots of hot drinks and food for the villagers. *Narrator: He whistled. That night all the engines had gone back to the sheds, except Toby. The villagers had made a plan to thank the engines. They loaded paint pots and parcels into Helen and then they set off through the moonlit countryside. All the engines were fast asleep in the sheds as Old Chuffy ran silently into the yard. (Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina run along toward the Southern Pacific sheds) He had no idea what the villagers were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surprise. When the engines woke the next morning they could not believe their eyes. The sheds had been repainted and decorated. The engines whistled in delight and everyone agreed that it was a really happy Christmas. *(Episode 3 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Escape, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: One day, Dave was talking to Freddy when Andrew steamed by. He was pulling a train of heavy coal cars. (Andrew steams by, hauling a train of heavy coal cars) *Andrew: Come on, Dave. Stop gossping in the sun when there's work to be done. *Narrator: Later, Dave spoke to Andrew. (Dave arrives, hauling three passenger cars, passing Ronald, hauling four coal cars and a caboose) *Dave: Freddy and I are old friends and you and he had in lot of common too. *Andew: We do? *Narrator: Quizzed Andrew. *Andrew: And what would that be? *Dave: Scrap. *Narrator: Said Dave quietly. Andrew gasped. *Andrew: (gasps) Don't mention that word! It makes me wheels wobble! *Dave: It does the same to Freddy. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: He was been sent to the scrapyard, but the Vicar and I saved him and now he's really useful again. Even so, Miss Bertha certainly does need another steam engine here. *Andrew: Aye, he does, and quickly. *Narrator: That night, Andrew was still working. He had taken the midnight goods train to a station at a faraway part of the island where only the diesels worked. He was just shunting, ready for his return journey, when... (Andrew shunts the midnight freight train to a station at the faraway part of an island with only diesels working and sees Shyla, Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob on a siding and crying in Spongebob Squarepants, Timon, Pumbaa, and Pinkie Pie's voices from All That Glitters, The Lion King, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Andrew: That's sounds like a steam engine. *Narrator: He thought. The hiss came again. *Andrew: Who's there? *Narrator: Asked Douglas. A whisper came. *Shyla: Are you Miss Bertha's engine? *Andrew: Aye, and proud of it. *Shyla: I'm Shyla and I'm with my break van, Bob, we've run out of coal and had no more steam. *Andrew: But what are you doing? *Shyla: Escaping. *Andrew: From what? *Shyla: Scrap. *Narrator: Andrew shivered. (Andrew gasps, but then remembers Dave's story) Then, he remembered Dave's story about saving Freddy. *Freddy: I'll be glad to help ya. It lacked look those who were ready to scrap but i'm taking you away. *Narrator: Their drivers and firemen agreed to help too. Everyone worked fast. *Andrew: No time to turn round. I'll run tender first. Come on. (couples up and pulls Shyla, Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob away) *Narrator: But before they could clear the station they were stopped. *Foreman: Aha! *Narrator: Called the foreman. *Foreman: A great western engine and a break van too. You can't take these. *Driver: Aye, but they're all for us. *Narrator: Said Andrew's driver. *Driver: See for yourself. *Narrator: The foreman looked all over Shyla. *Foreman: Seems in order. Right away, guard. *Andrew: That was a near thing. *Shyla: We have worse. *Narrator: Replied Shyla and they forced ahead. It was daylight when their journey ended. *Andrew: We're home! *Narrator: Cried Andrew. *Driver: Shh! *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: There the works. We'll find a place for Oliver. *Narrator: Shyla said goodbye and thank you, and Andrew puffed away. The next day, Andrew told the other engines all about Shyla. (Douglas leaves Shyla, her two coaches, and caboose and returns to the shed) *Greg: Miss Bertha would have to know. *Narrator: Said Greg. *Jeffrey: Douglas should tell him at once. *Narrator: Added Jeffrey. *Miss Bertha: Well, here he is. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Miss Bertha: Now what's this all about? *Shyla: Beg pardon, sir, but we do need another engine. *Jeffrey: Yes sir. *Narrator: Ventured Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: A steam engine, sir. *Miss Bertha: Well, unless one saved from scrap, there's little hope. *Andrew: But sir, one has... *Miss Bertha: Yes indeed. And thanks to you, Andrew, she is now at our works. Shyla is just what we need for Steve's branch line. *Narrator: Everyone cheered. Now Shyla and Bob are mended and painted in full great western colors. Steve and Shyla are happy on their branch line. The others laughed at first and called it "The Little Western". Steve and Shyla were delighted and so the little western, it will always be. (Steve and Shyla, double-headed, couple up to Annie, Hallie, Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob, and puff along the Little Western line) *(Episode 4 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Shyla Owns Up, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: On a clear day when the sky is blue and there is just enough breeze to blow the clouds away, you can stand on a big hill above the valley and watch Steve and Shyla far below, busily at work on Shyla's branch line near the sea. (Steve and Shyla puff backward and forward all over the Little Western line, hauling Annie, Hallie, Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob, double-headed as Dan and Phil puff by) The two engines are very proud of their matching coats of gleaming color. Shyla often talks about the time that Andrew saved her from scrap. *Shyla: If it wasn't for his help... *Narrator: Steve will say. *Shyla: I might have caught when I ran away from the scrapyard, and I would never come to live here on Miss Bertha's railway. *Narrator: The other engines all wanted to know about Shyla's adventures. *Jona: Amazing! *Narrator: Remarked Jona. *Greg: Oliver has resource. *Narrator: Said Greg. *Jeffrey: And sagacity. *Narrator: Put in Jeffrey. *Ronald: What does that mean? *Narrator: Whispered Ronald. *Chug: I think it's about being clever and wise. *Narrator: Replied Chug. *Jeffrey: He is an example to us all. *Narrator: Finished Jeffrey. I'm sorry to say that Shyla became very puffed up in the smokebox. (Shyla whooshes along the line with Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob following) *Shyla: Jona says I'm amazing. He's right. *Narrator: She whistled as she swooshed along the line. One morning, Miss Bertha came to see her. *Miss Bertha You are doing well. Now you must learn how to look after freight cars. (the engines are shunting and hauling freight cars together with Shyla watching before he puffs up alongside Steve and Scotty) *Narrator: Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust freight cars. The other engines warned Shyla but she took no notice. *Shyla: You think I can manage. *Narrator: He said huffly. *Shyla: Jeffrey knows better. He's says I'm sagacious. *Steve: You may be good gracious or whatever you called it, but cars can be troublesome and... *Scotty: Say no more, Steve. *Narrator: Interested Scotty. *Scotty: It's a pity, but the wee engine will just have to learn for herself. (Shyla hauls some loaded freight cars to a siding and shunts some empty ones to the chute and comes back to take away seven loaded freight cars) *Narrator: Shyla pulled some loaded cars into a siding and pushed the empties into the chute. Then she came back to take the loaded cars away. But they were comfortable and didn't want to move. *Car 1: What right is she to poke her funnel in here? *Car 2: We want Steve! *Car 3: Or Scotty! *Car 4: Or Andrew! *Shyla: Look sharp. (Bumps the cars) *Narrator: Huffed Shyla. *Cars: That's not the way to speak. *Narrator: Hissed the cars. *Cars: We'll get even. (Shyla pulls the loaded cars away, but spins out of control, and lands in the turntable well) *Narrator: Shyla heard nothing. The cars move smoothly at first, then suddenly, Shyla found them forced forward. Her driver applied the brakes, but they were useless against the surging cars. *Cars: On, on, on! *Narrator: Yelled the cars. Shyla formed hard, but still they forced her on and on. At last, the cars grew tired. *Shyla: I'm winning. *Narrator: Gasped Shyla. But it was too late. *Shyla: Ah! Oof! (CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT, SMACK, WHACK, CRACK, SMASH, AND BUSH) *Narrator: Shyla layed bruised and benuised, tendered down in the turntable well. Steve survaved the damaged. *Shyla: Oh... My head hurts. (rubs her head) Oh hi Steve, I'm badly hurt. *Steve: Hello, Shyla. Are you being a good gracious engine? Beg pardon, we really don't like this sort of surprise. Scotty and Andrew will miss their turntable until it is mended. They're not gonna be happy when they hear about this. *Shyla: You mean if they hear about this? *Steve: If... If is good. *Narrator: That night, Shyla was hold gently to safety. *Shyla: (cries in Pinkie Pie's voice) I'm sorry, my Ladyship. *Narrator: She said to Miss Bertha. *Shyla: I shouldn't listen to Steve's advice. I don't feel good gracious or whatever it is. I just feel silly. *Miss Bertha: Well, Shyla. *Narrator: Replied Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: Now you know the damage cars can do. *Steve: Yes I do, sir. I look like a load of scrap iron. *Miss Bertha: Oh, I don't think so. *Narrator: Laughed Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: But you do need to go to the works to be mended. *Narrator: The other engines now felt sorry for Shyla. (Scotty and Andrew pull Shyla to the works to be mended) *Steve: The branch line would be the same without you. *Narrator: Whistled Steve. *Steve: Come back soon. *Narrator: A few days later, Shyla did come back. Her coat paint glistended in the sun. She's a wiser engine too and never makes the same mistake about cars again. (as Shyla returns home, she double-heads the train with Steve, pulling Annie, Hallie, Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob, and winks when she puts her thumb up) *(Episode 5 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (All At Sea, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Ronald and Steve like working at the harbour by the sea. On a clear summer's night, there's no better place to be. The big ships bring passengers. Cargo ships carry machinery and other things. Steve and Ronald puff backwards and forwards with the crates of cargo as they are loaded and unloaded by the keyside. (Steve and Ronald shunt lots of freight cars in the yard for lots of days and lots of nights while passenger trains arrive day and night) One morning, Steve and Ronald noticed that the horizon was packed with sails flapping against the blue sky. *Steve: I wish I could sail to faraway lands. *Narrator: Sighed Steve. *Ronald: Engines can't go sailing. *Narrator: Snorted Ronald. *Ronald: Because engines can't float and are not tugboats. *Steve: What? Oh, sorry. *Narrator:Steve still had his dreams. Suddenly, they were rudely interrupted. *Harold: Wakey, wakey. *Narrator: Hovered Haday. *Steve: I'm looking at the boats. *Narrator: Replied Steve. *Haday: That's the regatta. Lots of boats, lots of races. Great fun. I hover around in case I'm needed. *Steve: Do you go to the horizon? *Narrator: Asked Steve. *Steve: Yes and beyond. *Ronald: I didn't know there was a beyond. *Narrator: Whispered Ronald. *Steve: Do you go to other places at sea? *Narrator: Continued Steve. *Harold: Certainly. I can land on ships you know. Anywhere, anytime. Goodbye. *Narrator: Steve sighed. He went on talking about the regatta all day. (Steve and Ronald take some freight cars together) Steve lost patience. *Ronald: Well, Steve, I rather had my wheels on solid ground. Our rails can take us to all the places we can ever wish to see. *(We hear a siren wailing) *Steve's Driver: That's an emergency. *Narrator: Called Steve's driver. *Steve's Driver: I'll check with the harbourmaster. *Narrator: He returned with bad news. *Steve's Driver: A man taking part in the regatta had hurt his hand. We're to take him to the hospital at the next station. Harold's bringing him now. Come on. (Steve collects Annie and Hallie and sets off down to the rescue) *Haday: Good to see you again, Steve. *Narrator: Whirred Haday as he landed carefully on the platform. The man was gently helped to safety. *Haday: My job is to stay at sea in case of other emergencies. Otherwise I will take this gentleman to hospital myself. Must fly. Goodbye. (Steve, coupled to Annie and Hallie, speeds down the line toward Benicia station to meet Garry) *Narrator: Steve set off on his journey. Soon he was steaming well and his wheels were thundering along the track. When they reached the station, the man thanked everyone and Garry got ready to take him to the hospital. *Garry: You look splendid flying along the line, Steve. *Narrator: Bloated Garry. *Garry: No wonder they called you great western. (takes off with Steve puffing away) *Steve: Thank you, Garry. Ronald's right. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Steve: Engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. *Narrator: That night, Ronald and Steve stayed a little longer at the key. The air was warm and the sea calmed. *Steve: There's a shooting star. *Narrator: Said Steve. *Ronald: Don't be daft. *Narrator: Laughed Ronald. *Ronald: It's Haday. Look, he's hovering overhead. *Narrator: Something fluttered down toward Steve. His driver caught it. *Steve's Driver: It's a flag from the regatta. Haday's giving it to you as a present, Steve. *Steve: That was kind of Harold. *Narrator: Whispered Duck. *Steve: He may have whirly arms instead of wheels. But he seems to understand just what an engine needs. *Narrator: (Steve, Ronald, and Chug sit at the key, eating their food, and slurping their drinks) Steve still wonders about the lands beyond the horizon. But I think he knows that, sometimes, the best travels are those we can only dream about. Don't you? *(the title ends with the end credits showing every episode playing and the cast playing too) *Narrator: Miss Bertha wants to thank you for watching the Chug and Friends episodes. Just comment, rate, subscribe, leave a comment, send a message, and make a video response. She wants to hear from you and thank you for being one of Chug's most special new friends. *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says a song coming up!) (Chug's Anthem) *(various shots as Chug's Anthem for Chug and Friends episodes song plays) *(the title ends with the end credits showing every episode playing and the cast playing too) *Narrator: Miss Bertha wants to thank you for watching the Chug and Friends episodes. Just comment, rate, subscribe, leave a comment, send a message, and make a video response. She wants to hear from you and thank you for being one of Chug's most special new friends. Category:Seth Cvengros